Accedentally Teens
by Iamawesome225
Summary: Fanny and Sierra get shot with the fixed age cigar by the teens and are turned into 14 year olds with no memory of the KND, Chad and his groupies take them back to the Teens hideout. Patton will do anything to get fanny back, but Percy will do anything to make them stay. What's gonna happened to Fanny and Sierra? Read to find out! Rated t for swearing
1. Chapter 1

i hope you like it R&R please!

Hey guys! Sorry i have need gone for so long. I have paused my other story to work on it so it may be a awhile. But I had an idea for this story and I hope you like it! Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer_****: I don't own anything except Sierra**

* * *

Fanny was sitting in her office doing paperwork,"Ugh, sometimes I hate my job. I really despise taking away kids memories and basically their whole childhood." She said to her self as she filled away the papers.

"Then why don't you just tell Numbuh 362? that? She'd understand." A voice called from the door way.

"Hey Numbuh 61." Fanny replied with our turning around,"Plus because the one part of my job is that when they refuse, they are technically teens and I get to fight, which you know I love doing. Also I get to boss people around."

Sierra snickered,"Ya know that you don't have to call me Numbuh 61. We aren't officially on duty."

"Okay, I'll call ya Sierra if you tell me why ya disappeared for four months on a solo mission."

"I am sworn to secrecy plus I don't want to bring back the memory."

"What memory?" Fanny asked slyly

"The- oh no you don't! Your not tricking me!"

"Okay okay! Uncle!" Fanny smirked,"So what brings ya around to my office? Your normally helping Numbuh 83 with the candy and soda supplies."

"Cause we already finished inventory and I'm bored. Plus your like my best friend and I want to visit you." She said, sitting upside down on the couch

"Okay, what do ya want to do?" Fanny asked, hoping on to her desk

"I don't knooooow!" She whined

"Music?" Fanny suggested

"Yes!"

"Then get yer ipod."

"What about yoooours? I'm laaaaazy!"

"I noticed." Fanny sighed,"Fiiine we'll use mine." She pulled her ipod out of her boot

"Better be good music!"

"It will, calm yer britches down!"

"Just put the music on."

"Alright, Alright, I'm goin." Once she plugged it in Cruscrushcrush by Paramore blasted through.

"Love this song! Good choice."

"I knew ya liked it."

"I hope no one finds out that we like teen music, we could be arrested for treason or worse, not allowed to go on missions!" Sierra freaked [A/N: remind you of someone? :) ]

"Eh, we'll be fine. It's not like someone's gonna come walking in on us with it." Fanny shrugged

"Yeah your right." Sierra said

Patton walked in,"Numbuh 8-! What is that horrible noise!?" He asked, covering his ears in pain, "Are teens attacking? What's with this music? How are you not in pain from the noise?"

Sierra stuttered, "Um...Patton..Teens...uh...music?"

Fanny rushed to turn it off,"They uhh, flew off. "She said quickly, shoving the ipod back into her boot, "And we uhh, um...Hi?

"Uh ummm, I, um hurt my uh, arm. Yea! That's it, my arm...Owww!" Sierra stumbled, holding her left arm like she was in pain

"Then we have to get you to the hospital wing then tell Numbuh 362 that the teens attacked agin." Patton said, putting. His weapons away and moving towards Sierra to help her

"No! I mean, I'll do it. But why did ya come down to my office?" Fanny rushed

"I was going to give you the files for the new recruits to put in the code module, but now we have to go catch those teens." Patton said firmly, placing down the files and placing his hand on Fanny's arm,"We can't let them get away with this."

Fanny blushed at the contact and lost her train of thought,"Um, uh well ya see. Um. OH FOR THE LOVE OF CHEESE, SHE WILL BE FINE!" She snapped, yanking her arm away

"Yea! Uh, my arm feels better already!" Sierra said, holding her right arm

"I thought you hurt your left arm." Patton said, confused

"Oh. Um well..."

"OH SHES FINE! JUST GIVE ME THE PAPERS AND LEAVE!" Fanny exploded angrily

Patton blinked, "Alright, if your sure your okay, Numbuh 61."

"Ye-" Sierra began

"She's fine. Now leave." Fanny stated

"Okay, well-" Patton turned to leave but was stopped when a smoke bomb came threw the window, "Watch out!" He yelled

* * *

Hey hoped you guys liked the first chapter! R&R please! Love ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Sorry it took so long, hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:****_ I don't own anything except Percy and Sierra _**

Fanny groggily woke up and shook her head like a dog."Birrrrgh. What happened? Sierra?! Patton?! Where are you?"

"Over here!" Patton called from across the room.

"Where's Sierra? Where are we?" She asked

"I'm tied up behind you." Sierra said gruffly, shaking her leg."My leg's asleep."

"I don't really care that your leg is asleep, Sierra. There are more thing important at hand right now. LIKE WHERE THE HECK ARE WE!" Patton said irritably

"But it feels like needles!" Sierra whined

"Shut up about your leg!" Fanny grumbled

"Next time your leg is like this don't come crying to me, cause I will have NO sympathy!"

"SHUT UP!" Fanny and Patton yelled

"Well excuse me!" Sierra huffed

"Your excused." A voice drifted from above.

"Who's that?!" Patton asked

"Well I bet it's the president of the alpacas." Sierra said sarcastically, rolling her eyes

"No it's not the president of the alpacas, why would you think that?" A different voice asked confused

"It's called sarcasm bonehead." Sierra deadpanned

"Idiot." The other voice muttered

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"You two are worse than me bothers." Fanny said, struggling from her bonds

"Well what could I expect from a couple of stupid kids." The voice said, and jumped down from the ledge,"Welcome to the Teens dungeon!"

"Dude, I told you that's stupid!" The other voice scoffed, hopping down also

"Chad! Dude I don't know the name of! Why are we here!" Patton yelled

"Percy." Sierra snarled

"Glad to see me?" Percy smirked, ruffling her black and purple hair. She reached out and tried to bite him."Ooh, still feisty I see."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Patton asked

"No dip Sherlock." Sierra growled, "What do you want."

"You will see when the time comes." Percy smiled

"So how did you two meet?" Patton asked. Fanny rolled her eyes

"Ahh, Budapest. Remember that?" Percy smiled,"Oh how fun that was."

Sierra sneered, "We don't speak of it."

"Why not?" Fanny asked curiously

"Because!" Sierra snapped

"Okay, enough of that." Chad sighed impatiently, "Time to get down to business." (A/N: Love that movie!)

"Why are we here!?" Patton asked, annoyed

"You weren't supposed to be there, you complicated things. But we will fix that when the time comes, for now, we want you two." Percy pointed at Sierra and Fanny

"Why?!" Sierra hissed, still angry about the earlier conversation

"Because!" Chad mused, walking around their chairs like a villain, then turned around quickly in her face

"Dude, cliché much?" Sierra said, looking up to meet his face

Percy suppressed a laugh. Chad turned and glared at him,"Because we have watched your actions and behaviors and believe, together, you are the perfect test subject for our new...plan."

"So what then? What is the big plan of yours?" Fanny asked, almost bored

"This." Percy said simply, pulling the age cigar out of his back pocket

"That? That's your special plan? Pfft. Thought you would have a bigger showing. Maybe some fireworks or streamers? Nothing? Really? I expected better from you Percy." Sierra mocked scolded him

Percy glared at her, "Why you little-!"

Chad interrupted him,"Not now. First we have to test the cigar."

"That sounds so weird, does that sound weird to anyone else or is that just me?" Patton asked

"Shut up, you little twerp." Chad growled at him. He pulled back his sleeve and talked into his watch, "Bring it in."

"Uh, Chad? Wrong wrist." Percy reminded him

"Oh, right." Chad said sheepishly, "Bring it in." He said into his communicator

Two teens rolled in a covered cage.

Chad pulled off the covering, revealing a six-year-old boy

"Please help me." He whimpered, cowering in the corner of the cage

They watched horrified at what was happening,"Don't hurt him!" Fanny growled

"Watch this." Chad smirked, pointing the cigar at the boy, "You can now change the age to whatever you want. Let's go with sixteen." He cranked the dial now placed on the side of the ray and pressed the button.

"AHHHHH!" The boy screamed in pain as his body changed. Getting larger, his shoulders broadened and his hands & feet became bigger. His baby teeth fell out and his new, bigger teeth came in. His legs and arms became longer and more muscular. When it was all over, a sixteen-year-old boy was stuffed in the cage in place of the little boy.

Fanny looked green in the face, while Patton was already puking at his feet. "Y-our a m-monster." Sierra weakly hissed at them

"Oh just wait." Percy smirked evilly,"Your next."

Mwhahahahha! Cliffhanger! Love them. R&R please


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peeps! I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it! R&R please!

**_Disclaimer_****: I don't own anything except my OC's. Or Gracekim1's OC**

* * *

Here are the OCs

Numbuh 84.1

Age:15 almost 1

Name:Grace

Appearance: long brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes,tall, wears purple glasses and is mixed race

Personality: friendly, ready to fight adult tyranny at every turn, is there for friends, can be a bit shy to strangers, is a bookworm and is eger to fight

Operative outfit: purple top with 'Childhood lives strong' on the middle, skinny purple jeans and black leather boots

Weapons: S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., M.U.S.K.E.T.,S.P.I.C.E.R. and B.A.J.O.O.K.A.!

Name: Kathryn/Katie Cavallero

Age: 14

Hair: semi long black hair

pierced ears and has second and third piercings

Eyes: dark brown

Items: first second and third piercings

Weapon: self-made stun guns

Siblings: Justin Cavallero

TND: no

Name: Emily/Em Brewer

Age: 14

Hair: curly shoulder length black/brown hair

Eyes: brown eyes

Markings: when she was little her arm was crushed under a car in an accident and it was mangled up baldly enough that they had to amputate it

Weapon: a metal arm that can change form into any weapon she chooses

Siblings: Maurice

TND: no

Name: Chase Cameron

Age: 15

Hair: blond curly/shaggy hair

Eyes: green

Items: blue and black SnapBack he never takes off

Weapon: regular B.R.A.

Siblings: None but Numbuh 83/Sonya is his cousin and his parents abandoned him as a child so he lives with her family

TND: Yes (Numbuh was 72)

Name: Brandon McKay

Age: 16/6

Hair: reddish blonde

Eyes: light green

Items: had a gray beanie when he is older

Weapon: none yet

Siblings: None

TND: No

Name: Percy Doblemitz

Age: 14

Hair: Emo black hair

Eyes: light blue

Items: a lip ring

Weapon: jet pack with attached laser guns

Siblings: Numbuhs 44&44/Pete&Peter

TND: unknown

Name: Lily/Lil Raven

Age: 15 almost 16

Hair: Scene black and blonde hair

Eyes: light blue

Items: nose ring, lip ring, and a ear spike

Weapon: Regular B.R.A

Siblings: unknown

TND: Yes (Numbuh was 98)

Name: Robin Caskill

Age: 9

Hair: auburn

Eyes: Brown

Weapon/Armor: Regular Decommissioning Squad uniform and M.U.S.K.E.T

Siblings: unknown

KND: Numbuh 36

* * *

"But first we must take care of Brandon and welcome him to the TND." Chad said, pointing to the now sixteen year old boy.

"What happened to me?" The boy asked, getting out of the cage, shaking his head like a wet dog

"You were in an accident, but your okay now." Chad throwing his arm around Brandon's shoulders, "But you can't remember anything."

"Oh, okay. What happen?" He asked as they walked out of the room together

"As soon as we get him adjusted we will be back. Until then my good friends." Percy mocked bowed and walked out laughing

"I really hate that guy." Fanny snarled, her face back to normal

"I'm gonna kill him! I swear I will!" Sierra struggled to get out of her bonds

"That." Patton stated, still looking a bit sick, "Was the most disgustingest thing I have ever seen."

"You have no idea what Percy will do to keep this thing going." Sierra was sawing the ropes on her wrists against her chair

"You know that only works in movies, right?" Patton asked

"It will work!" She growled

"It won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"HA! You agreed with me, that means I won!"

"No it doesn't!l

"Yes it-"

"ENOUGH! You both are driving me insane!" Fanny yelled

"Are we talking Numbuh 372 insane?" Sierra asked

"Worse."

"Yikes! We better stop then."

"So how are we going to get out?" Patton asked

"I don't know! I am normally on the other side of this situation!" Fanny snapped at him

"Well sorry for asking."

"Guys." Sierra said, looking at the door

"This is why boys are so stupid! They just rely on girls to do all the work!"

"Guys!" Sierra tried again

"Why do you hate boys so much? It's like-"

"GUYS!" Sierra shouted, Finally getting their attention

"What?" They asked annoyed

"We are too late, their back." Sierra said emotionlessly, motioning to the silhouette of a boy in the door way

"Actually, your not." The silhouette said, jumping down like Chad and Percy did

"What do you mean, teenager?!" Fanny growled at him

"I mean, I'm not Chad." A blonde boy with a plaid shirt and jeans stepped into the light, showing that he was indeed not Chad

"So? Your still gonna do the same thing Chad was gonna do to them." Patton glared at him

"Actually, I'm not." The boy said, moving towards Patton to untie him

"What do you mean?" Fanny asked

"Your with the TND." Sierra said breathlessly, looking at him with admiration

"Yep, but don't say anything or you will blow my cover." He said, undoing the first knot on Patton's wrists

"Chase! What are you doing?" Chad called down to him

"Just taking the extra." He replied smoothly, not skipping a beat

"Then why are you untying him?" Percy asked, jumping down along with Chad

"I'm cuffing him so I don't have to carry the chair and him."

"Oh, here, use these." Percy said, cuffing Patton himself

"Thanks." Chase said, grabbing Patton ruffly from the collar

Patton growled, "You'll never get away with this."

"Please, enough the the movie clichés." Sierra rolled her eyes

"Enough of this." Chad said and zapped Fanny the Sierra

"NOOOOO!" Patton yelled

The girls screamed in pain, Fanny's hair grew a bit and became less frizzy and bushy. Sierra's hair clip fell out and her purple streak showed and got longer, along with the rest of her black hair. Fanny shot up to at least 5'7, Sierra wasn't as tall 5'4 at the least. The girls' chests grew bigger, along with their arms being longer.

"No, no, no!" Patton was nearly crying and Chase looked disgusted

"Let's go." Percy said, picking up an unconscious 14 year-old Sierra bridal style.

Chad nodded and picked up Fanny, but more unceremoniously

Patton lunged at them, "Turn them back!"

"Chase, lock him up. And keep a good grip on him." Chad said and carried the girls out with Percy

"Why didn't you save them?" Patton looked up at Chade angrily.

"I couldn't. Not with out blowing my cover." Chase said, walking him out the door

"Who cares about your cover?! We need to save them!" He struggled a bit in Chase's grasp

"Watch it, I'm getting you out of here, the we are taking care of it. But alert Numbuh 362 that we will contact her and not to send in operatives unless we give the okay."

"Why would Numbuh 362 listen to you and not send someone to get them?! She's the Supreme Leader, she should be able to do something!"

"Because that could endanger them and the TND." Chase pulled him in front of a door and punched I the keypad, "Let's go."

"Did you get them?" A husky female voice asked

"Only the boy. I couldn't get them in time."

"Well, we will get them later. For now, we need to get the boy out of here. We need to stage a break out for him." A lighter voice said, as they both walked into the line of sight. This one had a more friendly look than the other. The other girl looked more intimidating.

"You don't look like your apart of the TND." Patton eyed her piercings

"They are to blend in." The girl said gruffly

"Oh come one, Lily. You were the one who suggested to your friends to get piercings

"Like I said. To blend in." She looked like she was about to lunge over and strangle Chase

"Come on, we need to get him Out of here, what is your numbuh, operative?" The perky girl asked then unhooked his handcuffs

"Numbuh 60." Patton said, rubbing his wrist

"Well Numbuh 60, this is Numbuh 84.1 and 98. Or Grace and Lily." Chase said. "And I'm Numbuh 72."

"Enough of the chit chat, we need to go." Lily said, "Let's go, Numbuh 60."

"I want to help get Numbuh 61 and 86." Patton said firmly

"That's a negative." Chase said

"You have to leave, we will handle it. If we aren't careful, they could never go back to being kids again." Grace said gently,"But we will rescue them."

"What do you mean?" Patton asked

"If we don't get to them soon, Chad will be able to make the affects permanent and they would grow up from fourteen." Lily said, "They would never be able go back to being a kid ever again.

Patton's eyes grew wide,"W-What do you mean?! That can't happen!"

"We won't let it. But we need you to leave now. That's the only way to save the girls." Chase said, "So, let's go."

"Okay, let's go." Patton said, "For The girls."

Lily leaned over to Grace, "I think he likes one of them." She whispered, "It's on his face, really obvious."

"I think your right." Grace whispered back

* * *

"Okay, Lily and Grace are faking your escape right now. So you have to get me to see Numbuh 362." Chase said, once they reached the moon base

"Hey, Numbuh 60! Why do you have a teen in your S.C.A.M.P.E.R.?" Numbuh 44 and 44 went up to the side of the docking plank, "Wouldn't escaped teens have to be handed over to Numbuh 86?" The other 44 asked

"Yes, normally. But, uh, he needs to be taken to Numbuh 372." Patton said, "We are heading to her office now."

"Oh okay then."

Patton grabbed the chains, "You have to act like a prisoner."

Chase shrugged, "let's do it."

Patton led him to Rachel's office, with only a few stops from operatives

"If your sure, Numbuh 60, cause we can always..." Numbuh 51 was interrupted by Patton

"No need, Numbuh 51. I have this under control." Patton reassured him. Patton started walking up the stairs towards Rachel's office bit was stopped by another decommissioning officer

"Numbuh 60." The girl saluted him, which he returned, "Have you seen Numbuh 86? She has gone missing and their is a rouge operative that we must go after."

"I'm not sure. Numbuh 91, Uh. I'm going up to Numbuh 362's office, I'll ask her." Patton said nervously, walking up to the door

"Thank you." Numbuh 91 saluted him

Patton knocked on the door if her office. "Come in." Numbuh 362 called. Patton opened the door and Chase followed him in. "Did you need somthing Numbuh 6-!" She turned around and saw Chase standing there. Patton was unhooking the chains,"Why is Numbuh 72 here? He was decommissioned."

"He knows about the TND, and we have a problem." Chase said

"Please, sit down." She said worriedly

Chase nodded a thanks and sat, along with Patton. "Numbuh 86 and 61 were kidnapped by Chad and Percy."

"Percy? Wasn't he Numbuh 193?" Rachel asked,

confused, "He escaped when I went undercover as Numbuh 203."

"Yes. But he has been able to fix the Age Cigar and change them into teens."

"How did they fix it? Numbuh 1 destroyed it." Rachel frowned, "Even if they tried, I had one of the vital pieces was taken away to be sure no one tried to fix it

"Chad had it fixed with a new part installed. This one more powerful than the one you took." Chase looked grave

"Sir, if we don't get them back soon, they will not be able to turn back to their normal age." Patton said, looking worried

Rachel turned to look at Chase, "Can you help them, Numbuh 72? "

"Yes, but we can't have any operatives going in to try and save them. Other wise, we can't get them back." He said, rising from his chair to leave

"Okay, but how are we getting you back to earth?" Patton asked, also getting up along with Rachel

"Oh, I have my ways." Chase smiled, "If you don't mine some chaos."

Rachel smiled, "Go right ahead, I love chaos."

"Well then," Chase saluted them, climbed onto the windowsill overlooking the lower part of the base, "A good day to you sirs." He opened his arms wide and fell back wards. Rachel and Patton rushed to the window and looked down. You could see blast and rays everywhere, trying to take him down. The screams and shout to 'get that stoopid teenager!' could be heard.

Rachel smiled, "One of the best operatives of his year. Still his."

Patton backed away from the window and looked at Rachel, "Numbuh 91 was asking about Fanny, what are we going to tell them?"

"I think the Decommissioning Squad should know, also Sector V and Sector X." Rachel said, "And we should visit them personally." She opened the door to see the wreckage Chase left them

"Why Sector V?" Patton asked, following her out the door

"Becau-." Rachel began

"Numbuhs 362 and 60 sirs!" Numbuhs 91 and 51 approached them and saluted

"Stand down soldiers." Rachel addressed them, "Please come with us." She continued walking with out missing a beat

"Sir? May we ask why?" Numbuh 91 asked, as they hurried to catch up with their leader

"Not now, soldiers, later." Rachel sighed, "Because 99 was unfortunately decommissioned last month, who was his replacement?"

"Numbuh 36, sir.

"Please have her and Numbuhs 58 & 59 meet us at the loading docks." Rachel said.

"Sir?" Numbuh 51 was confused

"The Decommissioning Squad needs to report to he loading docks, that is all I can say for now." Rachel said

They nodded and left, "That was weird." Was heard softly as they left.

"Numbuh 193!" Rachel called out

"Yes sir?" A girl wearing a pot helmet and armor came running up to the pair

"You are in charge while I am gone."

"Sir, what about Numbuh 86?" Numbuh 193 asked

"She is not here, she is on a mission. So you are in charge."

"Yes sir."

Rachel and Patton had finally made it to the docks, Numbuhs 91, 51, 58, 36, and 59 were already there beside a larger-than-normal S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "Sir, why are we all here and where are we going?" Numbuh 58 asked

"To Sector X." Rachel said simply, climbing aboard the ship, "Let's go."


End file.
